1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient support system and elements thereof and more particularly to a patient support system for radiotherapy treatment and/or imaging, as well as to a table and clamp thereof, which are flexible, easy to use and effective in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patient support tables are used in the medical field in radiation therapy and CT scanning and for other medical procedures. Often there is a need to accurately and repeatedly position a patient for multiple treatments, especially so for radiation therapy, where there is a need to repeatedly expose a cancerous tumor to radiation on a periodic basis. In addition, patient support tables must not interfere with the radiation being transmitted to the patient during therapy sessions so that radiation can be delivered unobstructed to body extremities. Examples of radiation tables are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,537,454; 5,806,116, and 6,161,237